Liability
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo need to talk out their fight but Sorey's rambling and Mikleo is being stubborn. Fighting with your friend is one thing, but trying to comfort an irritated one can often prove to be a hardship. Especially when the blame falls on you. [SorMik romance hinted]


**My first ToZ fanfic ^^; So apologies if it's not the best. Kind of my own version of Sorey and Mikleo sorting out the fight they had in the game when Sorey refused for Mikleo to become his Sub Lord.**

* * *

A heavy silence hung in the air as the two boys sat on the beds within the room at the Inn. The bustling business of Ladylake's people had quietened down considerably and Sorey wondered just how much time had passed since they'd come back for the night. Lailah was out making sure Alisha was okay but Sorey knew it was mostly because she knew he and Mikleo needed to talk about their fight. The pain in Sorey's heart at his realisation of having hurt Mikleo so much had ebbed away, but a tiny pinprick was still there. A crack that needed to healing over, and having a talk would do the trick, he knew.

"Mikleo...I just wa-"

"Save your apology Sorey, what's done is done" The Water Seraph was quick to answer, as if he knew exactly what Sorey was thinking. But perhaps he was thinking the same? Mikleo knew Sorey better than anyone in the world, and vice versa, so it wouldn't surprise him much. Mikleo finally glanced up at Sorey, then pretended not to have been when the other caught his eye.

Sorey huffed and pouted as he folded his arms, looking like a child that wasn't getting a toy they'd asked for in the market. Well, Mikleo was going to get his apology whether he wanted it or not.

"Mikleo, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I meant what I said but I didn't mean for it to come off so...harsh. Or cruel, as Lailah put it. I became the Shepherd because I felt there wasn't a choice at the time. I've always adored the legend of the Shepherd, sure, but becoming that wasn't my dream. You know this".

"So why are you explaining it to me?" The Water Seraph's tone was a mixture of boredom and disinterest. Yet Sorey felt obliged to continue.

"I'm saying this to make you understand! When I really realised what I'd done, I felt horrible about it! All you've wanted to do since we arrived here is help me and I haven't let you... I've been-"

"Pushing me away? Yeah. I noticed" Mikleo's lilac eyes flickered as he blinked. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept his head bowed so he wouldn't make eye contact. "I'll admit to my jealousy over Alisha. Ever since you two met, your curiosity has gotten higher and higher and it...it sort of angered me that it was her that did that to you and not me. Like how it used to be... I've always been at your side since we were given into Gramps' care, that's how it's always been, just me and you" He swallowed thickly to control his voice. Sorey knew he wasn't going to allow himself to break. "Gramps said he always knew you'd leave Elysia and live out the rest of your days with humans like yourself, but I always knew it too. I didn't think I'd even come with you when you left but I managed to. Only for you to start to forget me".

"I would never forget you!" Sorey exclaimed, his green eyes widening significantly. "You mean everything to me, Mikleo!"

"Do I really?! Because so far it feels like Alisha means more to you than I ever could! She's human, I'm not. I get it! And even if you need a Seraph by your side then Lailah's there now, isn't she?"

Sorey's shoulders slumped as he leaned back slightly in surprise. Why was Mikleo this angry at him all of a sudden? He was supposed to be the one apologising and explaining! He could see Mikleo was shaking now, with a wrist pressed to his eyes. Sorey had never seen Mikleo cry before - not that he could remember, at least. It only worsened the ache in his heart.

"Mikleo..." He breathed his name softly before moving over to the other bed and forced his friend to curl up together with him on their sides. His arms wrapped around Mikleo's middle and he pulled him close. He waited until Mikleo's trembling ceased and the tension in his body eased away as he gently rubbed his back. He hated this. He hated that he was the cause of this.

"Don't...leave. Please?" The plea was quiet, below a mere whisper, but Sorey heard it loud and clear in the silence of the room.

"Never" He promised solidly. "I meant it; when I said you meant everything to me. Because nobody could mean more. Not Alisha. Not Rose. Not Lailah. Nobody, Mikleo, I promise you that on my life". His words were true. He shouldn't've have let his excitement and curiosity cause him to push away his best friend.

Their was more silence, but it was a more peaceful and calm setting. The two boys stayed in the position Sorey had put them in and eventually Sorey closed his eyes and felt Mikleo's arms slide around his waist in return. He let out the soft breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and a blush rose to dust his cheeks when Mikleo nuzzled him lightly.

"I'm sorry..." Mikleo whispered. His fingers curled into Sorey's cloak for a secure hold on his friend. "I shouldn't've started a fight with you. I especially shouldn't've said I was just a liability to you. I could've handled the situation better".

"I'm sorry too... I...I should've realised sooner. You could never be a liability to me. But, hey, you're my Sub Lord now, eh? A Shepherd and his Sub Lord".

"Heh...sounds like destiny".

Sorey smiled and tightened his hold on his friend. He finally felt the ache in his heart ebb away completely, the crack in heart healing. He noticed Mikleo had fallen asleep in his arms now, and he experimentally pressed a kiss to his head. There was something more to Mikleo, Sorey knew, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Whenever he was around he felt happier and his stomach would sometimes twist and flutter if lilac eyes met emerald green in a certain way.

Perhaps destiny would shed light on it someday. A pure, white light.


End file.
